Installation of a peripheral device, such as a disk drive or tape drive, into a computer, often requires an installer to remove an exterior case from the computer. In addition, the installer often must locate a power cable, and an input/output (I/O) cable, within the computer, and to attach the cables to the peripheral device. Typically, a device is then attached to a metal computer chassis or frame using screws. This process is often intimidating to a novice operator, and can result in damage to either the computer or to the peripheral device being installed. Similarly, electronic instruments may be mounted into enclosed racks, audio and video equipment may be mounted into enclosed racks, and audio devices for automobiles may be mounted into enclosures.
One common approach to slide-in installation is to mechanically mount a device onto a separate module (or adapter, or carrier) and to electrically attach the device to a connector on the separate module. When the overall module is inserted into the enclosure, the separate module mechanically mates with compatible structures in the enclosure, and the connector on the separate module electrically mates with a compatible connector internal to the enclosure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,894,792, 4,941,841, 5,195,022, 5,579,204 and 5,726,922. However, there is no industry standard for such an approach, and each approach requires a unique chassis or enclosure that is mechanically and electrically compatible with the separate module. Commercially available computer peripheral devices are still designed to be internally mounted into a computer enclosure using screws.
There is a continuing need for lower cost, simple, installation of electronic devices without requiring a unique chassis or enclosure, and without removal of an exterior case.